wickedplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wizard
So, I said Wonderful!~The Wizard. * The Wizard is Elphaba's father and a minor character in wicked. He is the main bad guy. Personality The Wizard is mean, shellfish, smart, and cowardly. He was shown to be the one hurting the aniamals, and he did not know that he was Elphaba's father, he was mad and upset when he found out that he was. As he thought that Elphaba was dead. He was mean and cowardly not to tell the truth, and to lie about the animals. Act one. The Wizard and I!~Elphaba. The Wizard is not seen much in act one, but he is talked about a lot. He is first talked about by Madame Morrible. Elphaba was said to really want to meet him. And to tell him about Dr. Dillamond and the other animals and the bad things that were happening to them. He is seen first at the end of the first act. It is found out that he is the one that has been hurting the animals. Act two. Wonderful!~The Wizard. In the second act, he is much more of a character then he was in the first act. He is first seen with Elphaba, trying to get her to work with him, he frees the monkeys so that Elphaba will work with him, but she sees Dr. Dillomond, who has lost his power to speak, so she does not work with him, he later tries to find out how to catch Elphaba. He agrees to kill Nessarose so that Elphaba will come. She does come. The Wizard is not seen in the play till the end, he finds out that Elphaba is his kid, and he is sent out of Oz. People he knows. The Wizard knows some of the characters in wicked. Such as; Elphaba Thropp And I'll stand there with the Wizard feeling things iv'e never felt.~Elphaba At first, Elphaba wants to meet and work with him, not knowing he is her father. When she meets him, she finds out that he has been hurting the animals so she fights him. Some time later, she comes once more to warn him, he asks her to work with him. She agrees as long as he lets the flying monkeys be free, so he does, and they agree to work with each other but Elphaba sees what he did not Dr. Dillamond and leaves. Glinda tells the Wizard to pretend that Nessarose in in danger, so Elphaba will come, he decides that Elphaba is to smart and lets Madame Morrible make a house fall in Nessarose. But he can not catch Elphaba. After he finds out that Elphaba is his kid he is upset, since he thinks she is dead. Madame Morrible. I'll write at once two the Wizard~Madame Morrible. The Wizard works with Madame Morrible, the two are first seen together at the end of the first act. He has given her a job working with him. The two are seen together for most of the second act. Facts * He was first played by Joel Gray. * He is now being played by FRED APPLEGATE Category:Minor characters